Scanty and Stocking with Lovesickness
by GrimGrave
Summary: After a horrible car-crash and pummelling down into an underground quarry, Stocking and Scanty find themselves alone in the darkness with nothing to do. Until Scanty takes their "truce" a step further - after all - demons take what they will. Rated M primary for language, mild sexual references.


Disclaimer: _GrimGrave_ does not own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, or the characters. They are owned by _Gainax_ studios and _Kadokawa Shoten_. He makes no profit for writing fiction.

Scanty and Stocking with Lovesickness

The gunshots echoed through the air, loudly as a bolt of thunder. The many cars cleared the way for the black, polished limousine that drove in a rampage through the traffic, with the smaller pink car following right behind. They roamed through the civilian cars in the now soaking rain, firing bullets and profanities at each other in a rage.

"Mother-fuckers! Get back here!" Panty Anarchy yelled, firing her guns at the demons and their luxury vehicle. She threw herself to the side, still clinging onto the car, dodging the incoming bullets that Scanty fired back.

"Pesky angels! Do the right thing and just go die already! Hurry up Fastener!" Their pet grunted, driving as fast as possible. "Kneesocks dearest, a little help?!"

"On it, onee-sama!" Kneesocks called out, twirling her scythes around in her hands in a graceful, but threatening manner as she got up on the roof of the limousine; she eyed their pursuers with a scowl.

"Fuck! Stocking, Hoe-bag with scythes twelve´o clock!" Panty yelled, to which her gothic sister got up as well and allowed Chuck to drive. Her katanas were tightly gripped in her hands as their car pushed forward, allowing the two sides to get close enough. The second the cars were close enough was one of lightning-fast strikes of steel and barrage of bullets, accompanied by the war-cries of profanities. Bullets grazed, edges cut, and the verbal catfight was coated with ill intent.

Until she saw it; Stocking noticed the small window of opening, and went for it. Barely dodging the incoming swipe of Kneesocks scythe, she slashed with her sword at the demon's upper body; deep enough to force the demonic meganekko to stagger backwards, loosing her balance. Grinning, Stocking kicked Kneesocks right into her side, sending her flying off the limousine.

"Kneesocks!"

"Gh! O-Onee-sama!" Kneesocks swung her scythe into the back of the angelic car _SeeThrough,_ slowly pulling herself back.

"Oh no you don't!" Panty snickered, aiming her guns at the hapless demon. "End of the road~"

Meanwhile, Stocking jumped up the limousine, eager and ready to take care of the other demon. Her blades glistened in the evening sun as she slowly walked over to Scanty with a mocking smirk on her face. She prepared to swing her blades, while Scanty aimed her guns…

"AH! O-Oneesama! Watch out!" Kneesocks yelled at the top of her lungs. "BEHIND YOU!"

Sensing the panic in her younger sister's voice, Scanty quickly turned around; a moment of pure terror residential in her eyes, wide as saucers as the gigantic truck came closer and closer towards them at a raging speed. A terrifying discovery that was not ignored by Stocking either.

"F-Fastener! Steer away! AWAY!"

"Stocking, Jump onboard!"

As soon as the mindless struggle between the two drivers, Chuck and Fastener, had subsided, it was already too late. With a loud, mighty collision the truck drove right into the two cars with merciless strength. Metal was scattered, engines became demolished and parts flied off in every direction. _SeeThrough_ took most of the impact, spinning around in the air until it landed with several crashes as it bounced on the ground whilst the limousine was sent to the side of the road. Down the grassy, but rocky hill into the nearby quarry.

The steep edge came closer to their blurry visions as the car kept rolling towards it, parts and debris falling off in its wake. By the time it finally came to a messy halt, the back of the car was hanging out of the edge, slowly tipping over.

"Fucking shit!" Stocking yelled out. "That fucking driver! Once I find him-"

"Don't move around too much! This whole car is about to fall over as it is, you good-for-nothing-angel!"

"What did you say?!"

A loud, metallic sound against the grinding noise of rock interrupted them both, the car tilting more than ever towards the dark, rocky pit. They cast their gazes towards the opposite side, coming to the same conclusion as they carefully began to climb on the upside-down limousine, despite it swaying back and forth.

"I swear, once we're out of this I'll kill you." Scanty growled. "A thousand times over!"

"Like I would let you, whore-bag! Just shut up already before I cut you-"

Another loud creaking noise.

"..Perhaps we should settle our dispute once we are actually off this thing, don't you think?"

"Whatever, devil-cunt."

"Angel-slut."

"Horned cum-dumpster."

Scanty smirked. "Fatty."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME-"

The car began to shake violently once again, slowly losing its balance on the edge. In panic, the girls struggled to climb to the other end but it proved to be in vain, as the darkness engulfed their visions and the sound of rock breaking was the last thing they remembered.

**::::**

"Stocking?! Stocking! Where are you?!" Panty yelled over the destruction site. She stepped over a crude car-part. "STOCKING!"

"ONEE-SAMA!" Called another voice. Panty snapped her head into its direction, fuming.

"The fuck?! Are you still alive, shit-face?!"

"The feeling is mutual! Honestly, what is it with you angels and always bring chaos wherever you go?!"

"Shut up! You're one to talk! Look what your last stunt brought us!" The blonde pointed at the wrecked site of the truck and her car. "And I don't see any sign of my sister!"

"That makes two of us! And for the bloody record, YOU people decides to pursue us and forced us into this situation!" Kneesocks snarled. "None of this would've happen if you had just stayed where we left off like good girls! But that's obviously too much to ask!"

And so the two kept their verbal assault on one another, too tired and ragged to achieve any actual cuts or bullet wounds and oblivious to the fate of their fallen sisters on the other side of the road.

**::::**

Blackness. The infinite dark of closed eyes confined in a shadowy environment. They cracked open, blinking. Still dark around. Another blink. The eyes began to slowly adjust to the damp, faint darkness that was around her in the underground. Groggily, Stocking carefully got up, her back and head aching something fierce, and her limbs sore. She quickly glanced upwards, seeing the faint dim of light.

"Well, this is just perfect." Stocking muttered. "How the fuck am I to get up?" She glanced around one more time. Still rocky darkness all around as far as she could see. "God fucking damn it!"

"Would you shut up?!" A familiar voice yelled back. Stocking immediately turned her head towards the direction of the sound, narrowing her eyes. In the blackness, she could make out a person, presumably sitting, not too far from Stocking herself. She growled with spikes of annoyance. "_You_ shut up! Way to go with bringing us down here!"

"I want to recall that it was _your_ outburst that presumably caused our limousine - our _expensive_ limousine might I add - to fall down into this forsaken pit. I guess you are really sensitive about your weight, aren't you, **fatty**?"

She rose to her feet immediately. In a fit of rage, Stocking darted towards Scanty, or rather in her direction. Sensing and somewhat hearing the sound of rapid footsteps, Scanty attempted to run to the side. Dark as it was, everything was a shady blur, obscuring any small obstacles that lied around the stony ground. Their elbows collided, knocking the balance out of them.

"Ow! The hell are you trying to pull?! Get back here!" Stocking yelled, flailing her arms in the blind of darkness. Confused and at a complete disarray, both of them spun around in order to try and find each other only to painfully find out that it was a futile effort. Random blows were dealt, rocks stuck out to trip them, and more than half of their energy went to strain their muscles into kicks and punches that hit nothing but the heavily musky air around them.

It wasn't when they both had fallen down onto the ground due to the rocks for the fifth time that they ceased their efforts. Their breaths were heavy, dehydrated and rapid.

"As much as I hate to say it…" Scanty managed to say in-between her heavy panting. "..its pointless to try and fight in these conditions… I suggest that, until we get back up there, we form a truce."

Stocking tried to eye the demon with a puzzled look. "A truce?"

"A truce. Yes yes, I hate it as much as you do right now, but in this darkness, we cant even see the hand before us. So what do you say?"

The gothic angel snorted. The situation only seemed to get worse, but deep inside, she knew that the demon actually had a valid point. Sure, they could bump into each other, but a fight would only be a waste of energy. Besides, they probably needed to cooperate if they were to get out of this by themselves.

Bitterly, she replied. "It's a truce then."

"Great. Well then… Our first course of action-"

"I don't remember voting for you to be the leader."

"Someone has to be in control. It's a base principal."

"And that someone is of course you?" Stocking said with a snide tone.

"Well, you see, angel, that is a matter of meeting the qualifications. Some people, like me, are natural born leaders and has the instinct to take up the mantle in times such as this. While you, my dear angel, is a gluttonous, fat piece of lump that only knows when to eat and sleep. One person is better than the other."

Stocking let out a low growl. Her hatred for the demon was only increasing, despite their "truce". But despite the overwhelming anger, she found amusement in one thing that brought a sly smile to her lips.

"At least I don't have a sister-complex."

"Excuse me?!"

"Did I stutter? I said; **At least I don't have a sister-complex.** You know, for people who spew out how perfect and proper they are, you sure got some nasty habits. Not only is it with a girl, but your own sister! Something I would've expected from Panty to be honest." The smirk on the angel's lips grew wider as she heard the demon almost grit her teeth. "Because of how _deranged_ it is."

"WHO are you calling deranged?! Not my fault that you cant have a healthy relationship with your sister-"

"I wouldn't call that healthy."

"-…Or with girls. Tch. I don't see what the problem is."

"I don't see how a girl can get horny over another girl, or their own sister for that matter. That's what's deranged."

"It most certainly is not!" Scanty shouted in Stocking's direction. "You have no idea what wonders that lies within same-sex relationships. And with my own sister lies a deeper sense of comfort, and the knowledge that we can do practically anything~"

"…I'm sorry. You're not deranged. You're horrific."

"Shut your angel-whore-mouth!"

The silence took over the atmosphere as the faint echo of Scanty´s outburst slowly faded away. None of them knew of how many minutes that passed in the silence until Stocking eventually spoke up.

She cleared her throat. "So… What was your plan then?"

"Huh?" Scanty let out, still glaring into the dark.

"Before I interrupted you, what were you going to say?"

Silence came back for a few seconds, before the demon decided to reply, annoyance still lingering in her voice. "I was going to propose that we searched for any remains of my limousine. It fell down with us, so unless its completely destroyed, we could use it to at least have a proper seat. If not somewhere to properly sleep."

"Alright."

"What?"

"We'll start to look then. It was…. A good idea." Scanty heard the angel starting to carefully move around, and began to do the same, even if she remained baffled by Stocking's change of attitude. On their bare hands and knees, they tried to feel their way to whatever was left of the vehicle, with the hope of achieving a roof over their heads in the damp underground. Pebbles and debris was shuffled aside, their skin was slowly bruised and dusty and the prolonged search was infuriating.

"Finding anything yet?" Scanty called out. A loud yelp not far from her was heard, along with the equally loud reply. "Don't scare me like that! And no!"

"Damn it! I refuse to rest on this filthy ground! It does not agree with my skin! Or hair!"

"Yeah well, get used to it! Looks like we will be stuck here for some time!"

"Fantastic… And with you as my company.." Scanty muttered.

"I heard that!"

Scanty turned her head towards the sound; judging by it, it sounded like the angel was right next to her, and despite the blindness of the darkness, she wanted to face the angel as she scolded her. "Well good for yo-!"

Her forehead collided with something hard, she figured it was a rock. But when she heard Stocking muttering profanities just as she did, it was all clear. They had head-butted each other in the dark, that's how close they were.

So close to each other, that they both froze up, ceasing all actions of speech. They apparently hadn't recoiled from their impact; they felt each others hot breath across their faces, and with little senses that they had, they could now feel that they barely were an inch away from each other. This newfound knowledge caused them both to remain frozen in place, not moving an a single sinew as they unknowingly stared at one another in the dark.

They felt themselves growing warmer, almost getting damp spots around their clothing. Cold sweat ran down their skin as they remained still, perfectly aware that the slightest of movement could end up with their lips touching. A knowledge that wasn't unnoticed at all.

Their breaths became rapid across each others faces, unknown to themselves, until Stocking suddenly jerked away backwards, her voice betraying her with unsteady sentences.

"I-I-I'll l-look over …there… h-here… somewhere!" Scanty heard the shuffling noises and the motions of Stocking almost fanatically looking for the car, whilst she remained at her own spot, baffled. Her fingers traced across her lips, ignoring the dust.

_´What was __that__ about…?´_

They continued their search through the shadows. Other than the occasional profanity for bruising their hands or knees on a sharper rock, they remained silent. Determined to find the car.

Luckily, Scanty felt something as she crawled forward; it was flat, if just somewhat buckled, but there was a handle; it was the car-door to the backseats.

"Perfect! Oi, Stocking! I found it!"

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes, just follow the sound of my voice! Its… uh.. Over here! Or something…"

The angel crawled with haste. Scanty kept yelling so she could follow the direction of her voice, occasionally hitting a small rock just like before. Eventually, she heard the voice as clear as the day, the demon was just a few steps ahead.

"Here?" Stocking asked.

"Yes, you're right next to me now. Come on." The demon flailed her arm successfully grabbing the angel by the wrist after accidentally hitting her head first. Opening up the door, the two stepped into the car, sitting down on the seats with content sighs.

"Good timing you found it, I feel that my hands are all bruised…" Stocking said with another content sigh. Scanty chuckled as she leant backwards into the soft cushions. "Yes, well, there still seems to be a draft in here."

"Hang on…" The angel got up, barely taking two steps before she returned to her seat. "Well, go figure. The front part of the car is gone."

"..Perfect…" The demon muttered lowly, emitting an equally low growl. "So… What to do now?"

"You tell me, you're the supposed leader-figure apparently."

"Don't you start-"

"Those were your words, not mine." Stocking glared daggers at the demon besides her, even if she couldn't see her face. "Skank."

"Oh, shut up…" Scanty replied dryly. "I don't even have the strength to raise my voice at you… So, please, shut up."

"Whatever…"

They fell back into silence again. Time ticked away as seconds turned to minutes, who turned into an hour, two hours, they didn't know. Fatigue took its toll on them as they finally let their muscles relax.

"How long?" Stocking finally said, breaking the painful silence. "What?"

"How long before we get rescued?"

"I… I don't know." Scanty replied plainly. "We just have to wait and see. Our sisters should notice the tracks leading to this …pit."

"You actually believe they would do that?" Stocking asked with a mocking tone. Scanty sighed deeply, waiting a little with her obvious reply.

"No. No I don't think so. If anything, they are probably tearing at each others throats."

And back was the silence. The time went on, and when the first stomach-growl emitted, they both knew that it had been a while since they first fell down. They had started to shiver from the lack of heat; cold and hungry, and deserted in a forsaken pit, unsure of help would even come.

"I'm cold." Stocking said. "And starving…"

"The feeling is mutual. Sadly, we can only endure it…" She cast a glance at the silhouette besides her, noticing that their arms were slightly touching. "Well, maybe just the hunger. Come here."

"Huh?" Stocking felt the demon reach out and grabbed her clumsily, dragging her closer to the demon. Close enough to wind up on the scarlet lap.

"H-hey! What do you think you're-"

"Sharing body-heat. We warm ourselves up, stupid. Then at least we don't have to deal with being cold as we starve."

"…Oh."

So they remained in that position for a good time forward, with Stocking sitting on Scanty´s lap, embracing her as Scanty embraced her, and gradually growing warmer in their metallic substitute shelter. They felt their shared warmth rise like small fumes around them, creating a common aura of comfort as they sat, somewhat snuggled up to each other, content.

"You know… As much as this was a good idea, would you mind moving your hands a bit?" Stocking said in barely a whisper. Close as she was, a whisper was enough for Scanty to hear anyway. "You're almost grabbing my ass."

"Oh! Sorry, I… Well, me and Kneesocks usually sit like this, and-"

"Too much info!"

"Oh come on!" The demon said in annoyance. "Are you that much of a prude that you cant even hear about people being intimate?"

"I don't want images of you two, girls, also sisters, screwing around like… like Panty!"

"The nerve! I like to think that our way of expressing affectionate, and sexual desires is a lot more civilized compared to your harlot of a sister!"

"… I guess that is true enough. I would rather be romantically involved with a girl than screw around and catch STDs like Panty."

Scanty felt her lips curl into a nasty smile, her brain hatching an idea that was so cunning, she would applause herself. Her hands boldly squeezed the angelic rear through the dress, making the angel emitting a loud yelp of surprise while Scanty started to have the time of her life. "What was that for?!"

"You did say that you rather be with a girl than screw around like your sister. We're both girls, and like it or not, we will be quite bored since there's nothing else to do. Therefore…" She let her crimson hand teasingly run up and down the naked leg, enjoying the shivers she felt from the angel. "we should entertain ourselves a little. What do you say _Candybar_?"

"…What did you call me?"

Scanty snickered. "Candybar. Because you're just all sweet."

"… You called me fat not too long ago."

"Yes, well…" Scanty paused. "Since we're on a truce and all. Might as well give you a compliment of sorts."

Stocking began to talk, but hesitated. She paused, remaining silent for a few seconds at the demon kept touching her down her naked leg. She cleared her throat.

"Bored or not, I'm not easy enough for you to just feel me up."

"Prude."

"Oh yeah?" Stocking quickly leant forward, cupping the demon's face with her hands as she brought their lips close enough for a kiss that was anything but chaste. Their lips kissed and bit each other so tenderly, parting enough for their tongues to gain contact, increasing their arousal as they continued.

Stocking withdrew herself with a cocky grin. "Would a prude kiss like that?"

"I.. uh…No, I guess not. But… Lets try again so I can be absolutely sure~" Scanty moved to bring them closer again, but the hands on her shoulders pushed her back into the seat.

"Nice try, demon." Stocking said. Her tone had been somewhat cocky. She scooted off the demonic lap and sat by herself on the opposite end of the backseat. "But just because you got raging hormones and are bored, doesn't mean that I will fuck you."

"Oh, you're getting the facts wrong." Stocking turned to the silhouette of Scanty. "It would be _I_ who fucked _you_."

"You wish."

"I _know_.

"You act more and more like Panty. What's next, are you going to jump me, here in the darkness?"

Scanty didn't reply.

"…Scanty?"

Still silent. Stocking grew nervous, almost scared at the lack of sight and a silent Scanty. A silent Scanty that had just shown interest in indulge herself, and Stocking, in sexual activity. She scooted closer to her end of the backseat. "Scanty? H-Hey, cut this out bitch! It isn't funny!"

The silence was still there. She couldn't even hear the demon breath, let alone hear her move.

"…Scanty?"

Next thing she knew, the demon had tackled her down on the soft cushions, pinning her hands over her head as Scanty trailed her neck with kisses and playful bites. Stocking squirmed against the demon, trying to kick her way free but the demon used her weight to keep her pinned. Disregarding the pun, things looked dark for the angel.

"H-Hey! What the fuck?! Knock it off!"

"Oh no no.. Not when I finally have you…" She whispered huskily. "I'm a demon after all. I take what I will… Besides, it looks like there's a few things I have to teach you, you little upstart.."

The angel's eyes widened. "Teach me what, exactly..?" She could swear she almost _heard_ the demon grin in the darkness. She felt a hand crawling up her thighs, up to her core, grabbing the fabric that shielded her womanhood and pulled it down roughly, exposing the nakedness. Before Stocking could protest and scream out in objection, she felt Scanty´s head positioned between her thighs.

Oh.

_Oh._

Scanty wiped her lips with her wrist. "Now that's what I call a _soft drink_."

Now that Stocking thought about it, maybe the rescue team could wait a little while longer.

* * *

Not my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.

Until next time!


End file.
